


I was scared and I ran

by Birooksun



Series: DBH Drabble Prompts [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birooksun/pseuds/Birooksun
Summary: Drabble prompt "I was scared and I ran"Simon decides to tell Markus his feelings





	I was scared and I ran

Simon could feel every footstep, every thump of his feet against the ground as he tried to put more distance between himself and- 

He came to a stop, leaning against the wall and letting the tears flow. He could feel himself sobbing and tried to stop it, tried to push down the gnawing feeling in his chest. He felt a hand on his shoulder and someone turned him around and pulled him into a hug. 

Josh just ran a hand through Simon’s hair, softly asking what was wrong. 

“I wanted to tell him, I was going to but I saw him kissing North and I just- I knew he wouldn’t feel that way. I was scared already and I just ran.” Josh held him tighter as Simon leaned his head against his chest, taking comfort in his friend. “I was scared and I ran. I can’t believe what a coward I am.”


End file.
